Fever
by SoulEater879
Summary: Yami is a world famous musician. He has been voted the most eligible bachelor in esteemed tabloids and ranked the hottest man in the world. But none of these fancy titles and public standings bring him any happiness. Because Yami is lonely and wants to find his one true love, someone who can love him for who he is and not just his money. Will he ever find what he's looking for?
1. Chapter 1 - For Your Entertainment

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Yugioh or any of it's characters. I gained inspiration for this while listening to one of my favorite music artists, Adam Lambert. Also, I do not own any of the songs that I will be using in here! Original ownership of these songs goes to the artist that I stated before.

WARNING: This story may eventually contain a LEMON in it. I'm not sure yet if I'm going to incorporate it in here or not, pay attention to the warnings in future chapters to be sure. I don't want to offend anyone!

NOTE: I apologize if this story doesn't get updated very often. I'm still trying to figure out where I want to take it. But I have an idea, we'll just see what happens! :D

Chapter 1 - For Your Entertainment

Finishing his concert, Yami walked off stage as his fans screamed for an encore. Sweat dripping down his face, wetting his tri-color spiked hair. His tight, black leather pants, studded leather boot felt hot under the intensity of the lights. His deep purple-black tank top and black suit vest were completly drenched. Leaning against the wall he grasped the back of his neck, letting his elbow fall to the his chest, resting his head against the cold brick wall. 'That feels nice.' He thought.

Yami was currently performing in Tokyo, Japan. He was on tour for his new album 'AFTERMATH.' He had run off stage after finishing his popular single 'SURE FIRE WINNERS' for a quick breather. He could hear his fans chanting "YAMI! YAMI! YAMI!...!" Loudest of which was his fan girls, who from rumor say that his deep alto voice swooned them.

"Yami, we need you back out there in 5 for the finale!" A techy dressed in all black called to him from the top of the stairs. Yami sighed, he didn't want to play the finale song. But why? He loved being a musician, he loved performing in front of thousands of people and traveling the world. Anyone would give anything in the world for the life he has! But, why did he feel this way.

Quickly regaining himself, he pulled a quick costume change. He took off his black suit vest and purple-black tank top, reveiling his tan, well-toned chest. Patting himself dry with a towel, he tossed it aside and grabbed a thin, see-through black tank and slipped it on. Along with a spike shoulder cuff that had chains hanging down. He hooked chains to his leather pants, and hooked a leather studded belt around his waist to complete the look. After he was done, he ran back on stage and his fans wailed! "ARE YOU READY TO BE ENTERTAINED?" Yami yelled into his mic.

The fans screamed louder. "ALRIGHT...now you all know that we all have a little demon inside of us. You know what I mean, that little sex demon we all want to unleash, but afraid to do so because of the ridicule others would befall us."

The fans screamed in agreement. "Yeah I see you all nodding out there...now lets get this party started." Yami said with a sly smile.

The drummer began the music and Yami turned around as the lights dimmed and turned to a deep purple and blue, adding effect to the performance. Yami let the intro go a little longer, then he began:

"So hot

Out the box

Can we pick up the pace?

Turn it up

Heat it up

I need to be entertained

Push the limit, are you with it?

Baby, don't be afraid

I'ma hurt ya real good, baby!"

The fans went crazy realizing the song he was now singing. It was his new single "FOR YOUR ENTERTAINMENT" Yami smiled devilishly as he continued on.

"Lets go it's my show

Baby, do what I say

Don't trip off the glitz

That I'm gonna display

I told ya I'ma hold ya

Down until you're amazed

Give it to you til you're screaming my name."

The fan girls squeeled as they screamed his name. Yami riled, he could feel the emotion from his fans. The nervana they were experiencing, and it was all thanks to him. As he ran to the middle of the stage, he dashed up the small runway that led to center of the crowd on the floor. Gripping his mic tightly he continued.

"No escaping when I start

Once I'm in I own your heart

There's no way to ring the alarm

So hold on until it's over

Ooh, do you know what you got into?

Can you handle what I'm about to do?

'Cause it's about to get rough for you

I'm here for your entertainment

Oooh, I bet you that that I was soft and sweet

That and angel swept ya off your feet

Well I'm about to turn up the heat

I'm here for your entertainment!"

Dancers had joined Yami now on the stage, one running to him and handing him a wireless headset mic, replacing his hand held. Hooking himself up quickly he continued on:

"It's alright, baby

I'm in control

Take the pain

Take the pleasure

I'm the master of both

Close your eyes not your mind

Let me into your soul

I'ma work ya 'til you're totally blown..."

Fan girls squeeled as Yami rolled his hips along with the music, and dancing along with his back up crew. Each were in their own erotic costume.

"No escaping when I start

Once I'm in I own your heart

There's no way you'll ring the alarm

So hold on until it's over!

Ooh, do you know what you got into?

Can you handle what I'm about to do?

'Cause it's about to get rough for you

I'm here for your entertainment

Oooh, I bet you that that I was soft and sweet

That and angel swept ya off your feet

Well I'm about to turn up the heat

I'm here for your entertainment!"

Yami walked along the edge of the stage, grasing the hands of random fans as he walked by. But, he was so caught up in the motion and performance of the song, he failed to notice as he grasped the hand of small, wide-amethyst eyed teen who held Yami's hand for a little longer as he ran by. Quickly returning to the main stage, Yami stood in the center, preparing for the climax of his song:

"ah oh

For your entertainment

ah

I'm here for your entertainment

WHOA OH

Do you like what you see?

OH WHOA AH OOH

Let me entertain ya' till you SCREAM!"

All the fans in the room belted out a defining roar. Yami braced himself, moving with his dancers in routine, the nervana was strong, but not strong enough.

"Ooh, do you know what you got into?

Can you handle what I'm about to do?

'Cause it's about to get rough for you

I'm here for your entertainment

Oooh, I bet you that that I was soft and sweet

That and angel swept ya off your feet

Well I'm about to turn up the heat

I'm here for your entertainment!"

As Yami finished his song, the music continued on without him to signal that was the end of the concert. Fans screamed, wanting more only to know that Yami was finished. "I want to thank you all for coming! I LOVE YOU ALL! Be safe when you're driving home and remember...I'm here for your entertainment." He said with a smirk. And with that, he grabbed a water bottle, poured it over his head and walked off stage for the final time that night.


	2. Chapter 2 - One is the Loneliest Number

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Yugioh or any of it's characters. I gained inspiration for this while listening to one of my favorite music artists, Adam Lambert. Also, I do not own any of the songs that I will be using in here! Original ownership of these songs goes to the artist of which the song belongs!

WARNING: This story may eventually contain a LEMON in it. I'm not sure yet if I'm going to incorporate it in here or not, pay attention to the warnings in future chapters to be sure. I don't want to offend anyone!

NOTE: I apologize if this story doesn't get updated very often. I'm still trying to figure out where I want to take it. But I have an idea, we'll just see what happens! :D

Chapter 2 - One is the Loneliest Number

Inside his limo, Yami pulled up the hood of the sweater he now wore over his head as they pulled out of the parking lot, flashing bulbs of paparazzi camera's shone brightly through the tinted groaned, why couldn't they just leave him alone? He wanted a day where he could enjoy himself without having to worry that there may be some reporter out there waiting for the moment Yami lets his guard down.

To drown out the noise, Yami grabbed the remote for the limo's radio. Pressing the power button hard, the machine kicked to life and music gradually began to play out of the speakers. As his driver pulled out from the sea of bodies, Yami settled on an 80's station. At first it played the song called 'Take On Me by A-Ha.' Yami listend to the lyrics carefully, picking out parts he would've done differently, and pieces that he would change. He did this often with other artists songs, tear them apart like he was doing now. It's not that Yami didn't appreciate their work, it's had just become habit for him. For he used to work as a producer for one of the biggest record labels in the world, but he got sick of constantly sitting behind a sound board and listening to others sing of love once lost and struggles overcome. He wanted to get out there, to perform in front of millions of people, to travel the world.

So one day Yami decided to create a demo CD of some of his written work. Naturally, he did the sound editing himself, and often criticed his own work, making changes if needed. When he felt his demo was ready, he took it to a local record label. They hired him instantly, for they had said his sound was new and unique. That he would soon become the latest craze, and how right they were. Not long after Yami had released his first album, the sales flew off the charts as the word spread about this new rising star. Yami found himself staring on tv and radio talk shows; signing autographs, and going on tour around the globe. The thrill and excitment of it all seemed enough for a full, happy life at the time.

But now, he questioned if this was all worth it. For he hadn't noticed it at first, but as his career took off his personal life fell apart. His family and friends hardly saw him, so the only communication they shared with him was ten-minute talks over the phone. He hadn't seen his mother and father in almost two years, even less after him and his older twin brother had a falling out. He had even given up on the fact of love, for he could never find someone who didn't want him for his money and fame. Yami had begun to lose count of how many one night stands and bad relationships he had been in

As the song came to an end, the radio dj ran through a list of announcements before finally moving on to the next song. "This is a local favorite, here is 'One is the Loneliest Number' by Three Dog Night'

Yami paused. He had never heard of Three Dog Night. As the song began, Yami relaxed as he listend to the music carefully.

'One is the loneliest number

That you'll ever do

Two can be as bad as one

It's the loneliest number

Since the number one...'

Yami could feel his heart break. The lyrics were so sad, but true.

"No is the saddest experience

You'll ever know

Yes is the saddest experience you'll ever know

Cause one is the loneliest number

That you'll ever do..."

Tears began to form in the corner of Yami's eyes. Realizing the words spoke the true feelings of his heart.

"One is the loneliest number

Whoa

Worse than two

It's just no good anymore since you went away

Now I spend my time

Just making rhymes of yesterday

One is the loneliest number (2x's)

One is the loneliest number

That you'll ever do

One is the loneliest number (2x's)

One is the loneliest number

That you'll ever do.."

Tears began to stream down Yami's cheeks. The sadness he felt overwhelmed him, as if it was trying to tear a rift through his chest. Curling into a ball he wrapped his arms around his legs, hugging them tightly to his chest as he rested his forhead on his knees, clenching his eyes tight.

The artists song carried on, but Yami no longer paid any attention to the words to prevent himself from completely falling apart. His driver looked into the review mirror and saw the look on his boss's face "Sir! Are you alright?" He asked in alarm.

Yami looked up at him, realizing that the compartment window wasn't up he quickly regained composure and straightened himself, moving cautiously at first as to not let the feeling consume him again. Clearing his throat, he finally spoke "Yes I'm fine Datson."

"Are you sure sir? You seemed as if you were in pain." Datson's eyes showed alerted concern.

"I'm sure. Just tired is all." Yami half lied, he was exhausted from his concert but with the way he was feeling now there was no way he was going to be able to get any sleep.

"If you say so sir." Datson said, and left it at that.

Yami sighed and rolled up the window that seperated them. It's not that he didn't want to talk to Datson, but the man did tend to over worry about things. Datson had been with Yami since his career began, but the only conversations they had were inside the limo.

As he turned to look out the window, Yami missed the fact that two, small tri-colored hair teens where watching his limo waving as it passed them by. Datson drove out of the city about another ten miles till they finally pulled up to Yami's pent-house. Getting out, Yami slammed the door and waved goodnight to Datson. Getting his keys, he inserted the one he needed into the lock and turned hard, pushing in on the door as it unlocked. Once inside he shut the door, now standing in the dark hallway of his forya. Putting his keys down on the small dresser-desk that he had placed by the door, he kicked off his boots and walked into the kitchen.

Opening the door, the cold air wafted over him and he sighed in content. He hadn't realized he was still hot from the concert lights. Grabbing a beer he walked through his moon-lite grand room. It's single large window overlooked the city. Popping of the bottle cap he tossed it aside. Titling the glass, the cold bubbling liquid flowed past his lips and down his throat as he swallowed. Looking around, his eyes rested on his mini-grand piano. It's black polished wood glistened in moon light. How he used to come home and play ever night, how he tickled the ivories till they gleamed. But now, it's as if he lost his muse. As if he had lost his passion.

His eyes then looked to the fire place mantel. There he saw pictures of his family, his long lost brother who he hadn't heard from in years, and his friends whom he hadn't seen. His heart ached, the rift opening once again threatening to consume him. Quickly he downed another swig of his beer, it's cold liquid helped but didn't completely freeze it as he had hoped. Standing he walked to to the window, bracing himself against the glass. Turning he walked to the metal and wood stairway that led to the loft, wrapping his arms around his chest holding himself together as the rift grew bigger, stronger.

At the top of the stairs, Yami walked to his room as his body shook. He prayed to Ra that he wouldn't collapse, not here not now. Yami finally made it to his room, crawling on his bed he didn't bother getting undressed. He didn't want to move, he just wanted to lay there forever.

*Ring*

Was that a phone?

*Ring*

Yami looked to the golden bedside table where his phone sat. It's receiver lit up a light green, as the small screen read 'Nasam Cuton' his manager. Yami groaned, the last person he wanted to talk to right now was Nasam. Picking up the receiver, he answered "Hello."

"Yami how are you?" Nasam's overly cheerful voice sang on the other end.

"I've been better, what do you need?" Yami asked bitterly.

"What is your deal? You're never this hostile." Nasam asked, less cheerful this time.

"Sorry, had a bit to drink." Yami lied, there was no way two swigs would make him tipsy.

"I should've known as much. You know Yami, you need to quit with the alcohol. It's only going to get you into trouble." Nasam began.

Yami groaned and rolled his eyes. Great just what he needed another lecture. As he went to lay on his back, the rift in his chest threatened to open wider so quickly he lay back on his side wrapping his free arm around him. "Are you done?" He finally asked, annoyance clear in his voice.

"How dare you speak to me like that!" Nasam exclaimed.

"Look Nasam, unless you have something important to tell me like I have an autograph signing in the morning or a guest appearance on a talk show, then I really don't want to hear your drawling monotone voice right now." Yami growled into the phone.

"As a matter of fact you ungrateful git, that was the exact reason I was calling. Tomorrow morning you're booked up before the next show. At nine in the morning you are making appearance on the 'Morning After' show. Then at one in the afternoon, you will be signing autographs and posing for photo's with your fans for your new album down at the local music store. Then of course at eight that night, you have another show. But this time it's in a place called Domino City." Nasam sneered.

"Domino city? Where is that?" Yami asked, for he had never heard of it.

"Domino is a smaller town here in Japan. It's about a four and a half hour drive from Tokyo. You're tour bus will be leaving at three, so be sure to be on it." Nasam nagged.

"Ya, ya. Anything else?"

"No."

"Then goodbye."

"Goodb..." Yami heard before he hung up the receiver.

Burying his head into his pillow, Yami tried to relax. He wasn't expecting to have a full day ahead, but living the life of a celebrity, you hardly had time to yourself. As Yami laid there, his exhaustion finally caught up to him. Closing his eyes, he drifted off praying to Ra for another dreamless night. For he dreaded the dawn.

~Meanwhile~

"Ugh...come on Yugi! How long are we going to stand here while you gawk at that poster?" Yugi's twin asked.

"I'm sorry Heba, I'm just..." Yugi said, shrugging as he struggled for the right words.

"You're in love...I get it." Heba teased, elbowing Yugi.

"I am not!" Yugi exclaimed as he blushed a deep crimson.

"Yes you are, I can see it in your eyes." Heba sneered, oh how he loved to tease Yugi about his celebrity crush.

Yugi pouted as he folded his arms. He hated his twin for teasing him all the time about the crush he had on his favorite music artist, Yami Sennen. How could he not crush on him? He who wore tight leather pants, leather boots, and a sheer tank top. He who had fantastic stage make-up skills for in every concert his face was done up. Not to mention he had great sense of hairstyle. Yugi laughed slightly at the thought.

Heba feeling annoyed asked, "Can we go now? Grandpa's waiting for us back at the hotel. You'll get to see your lover-boy toy at tomorrows concert and at the autograph signing. Or did you forget?"

"Yeah I guess." Yugi sighed, taking one long last look at Yami's picture.

Turning he caught up with his twin, who had started to walk in the direction of their hotel. Yugi could feel the butterflies in his stomach now. How they fluttered at the thought that he would get to meet his idol. He could barely contain himself. Back at the hotel, their grandpa had already gone to bed. The two twin teen's moved about the black room carefully. Changing into their bed time wear. Heba slept on the second bed while Yugi slept on the floor, this having been decided in a game of cat and mouse, Heba being the victor. Sighing, Heba said "Goodnight bro, get some sleep. Tomorrow will be here before you know it."

"Goodnight and I know." Yugi replied.

"I love you bro." Heba sighed out, sleep heavily weighing on him.

"I love you too." Yugi replied closing his eyes and drifting off as well.


	3. Chapter 3 - Mad World

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Yugioh or any of it's characters. I gained inspiration for this while listening to one of my favorite artists Adam Lambert. Also, I do not own any of the songs that I will be using in here! Original ownership goes to the artist.

WARNING: This story may eventually contain a LEMON! I'm not sure yet if I'm going to be incorporating it or not, so please pay attention to the warnings in future chapters to be sure. I don't want to offend anyone! :D

WARNING #2: This story is starting to turn into a song paradoy. So please forgive me if you find yourself reading a lot of song lyrics. But it helps with the story line and since Yami is a famous musician there will be times where inspiration comes to him and he'll begin to write a song. I probably won't post the whole song most of the time because it'll take up a lot of space in writing. But it'll lessen...I hope :(

NOTE: I apologize to you all that this story doesn't get updated as often as the others do. I'm pretty dead on it right now. I'm just kinda waiting for more inspiration. We'll see what happens.

Yami: This may sound rude but, the way you put songs into this it's kinda starting to sound like a written musical.

Me: Yeah I know. I started to realize that myself. But it's how I got my inspiration for this chapter, or else I wouldn't of updated it.

Yami: Yeah I guess you're right. But I'm sure you could've found inspiration another way.

Me: What's that supposed to mean? You don't like it?

Yami: No, that's not what I meant at all. I just think if you looked around hard enough you could find inspiration staring you right in the face.

Me: *thinks about it* Read and review please.

Chapter 3 - Mad World

*BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* The alarm clock screamed as it's face read 1 a.m.

Yami groaned as he rolled over and hit the snooze button. He didn't understand why he had to wake up so early, wasn't he allowed the luxory of showing up fashionably late? Or wasn't that a rule in the musician hand book anymore? Sitting up he rubbed his eye's sleeply and slipped out from under the covers. Stretching he proceeded to the bathroom to shower, grabbing a towel along the way. Entering the room Yami placed the towel on the vanity and reached down to turn on the faucet. Setting the water to a favorable temperature, Yami stripped off his cloths from the night before and stepped inside. The hot water losening the tight muscles in his back and neck. Yami let his mind wander as he attempted to forget that later he would have to put on a fake smile again.

Once he was done he shut off the water and stepped out, grabbing the towel and wrapping it around his waist. He reached up and wipped off the now steam covered mirror and glanced at himself. Remembering how the magazine tabloids and newspaper articles described him as 'HOT', 'SEXY', and 'MOST DESIREABLE'. He looked over his pail, well-toned chest flexing his arms as he raised them up over his head, clasping his hands together. It was a good thing Yami had a personal trainer, if he ever went to a gym he was sure to be mauled by adoring fans. Releasing his hold, he walked back to his bedroom and into his massive walk-in closet. Looking around he finally decided on a pair of dark-wash designer jeans, a black long-shleeved button-up shirt, a black whef beater, and black boots. Getting dressed quickly he decided to throw on a simple chain necklace, a chain-studded belt, a sliver ring, and a black with silver rolex wrist watch.

After Yami finished packing for the tour, he went to the fridge and grabbed some breakfast and a beer for the road, he knew he was going to need at least some alcohol to get him through the day. Finally ready, Yami locked up and turned to see Datson standing beside the limo. Yami looked at him confused "I thought my bus was coming to pick me up?" He asked as he glanced at his watch, which read that it was only two-fifteen.

"No sir. I was instructed to pick you up and take you to the airport. Your bus is waiting for you there." Datson replied as he opened the back passenger door.

"Oh." Yami shrugged as he threw his bags into the back and slipped inside.

Datson shut the door behind his boss and ran around to the drivers door. He prayed that his boss was in a better mood today than he has been in weeks. But, as of late, that was asking a lot. Yami watched as Datson slipped into the drivers seat and turned the key in the ignition. Something was different about him. Usually he was asking Yami about how his day was going so far, or what was on the agenda for the day. But today, for some reason, Datson was silent. Popping open the bottle, Yami took a swig then asked "Are you alright Datson?"

"Yes. I'm fine, why do you ask sir?" Datson replied with a look of shock in his eyes.

"Oh. No reason. You're just unusually quiet that's all."

"I'm sorry sir. I just figured you needed the morning to wake up without having to hear my usual babble." Yami could tell that he was smiling in the review mirror at him.

"Thank you, Datson." Yami said in almost a whisper. It was very kind of Datson to be so considerate that way.

"You're welcome sir. Now, off to the airport." Datson said as he pulled out of the drive.

Without another word, the two made their way to the Tokyo International Airport where Yami's massive tour bus was waiting in the terminal. Datson pulled up close to the curb, sighing in relief that no paperazzi had shown up. That would be one less thing his boss would have to worry about today. He ran around to open the door for Yami, but saw that his boss was already outside the car and was waiting for him. Datson stopped just a few feet short of Yami and looked at him. Yami turned and stretched out a free hand, "Thank you Datson. For everything you do."

Datson shook Yami's hand in return. "You're welcome sir."

With that Yami turned and proceeded towards his tour bus, to only groan in dispair when he saw Nazam standing there waiting for him. Quickly, he downed most of his beer before he reached the small, five foot two inch slightly balding man. "Well looky here, you're actually on time." Nazam sneered as Yami came within ear shot.

Yami glared, "If you'd check your out of date watch that sits on that tiny wrist of yours, you would see that I'm actually early."

Nazam glanced at his watch, only to fume when he saw that Yami was right. Laughing slightly Yami boarded the bus and threw his bag on the bed in the back. "Should I ask where we're headed next? Or do you wish to tell me?" He said as he sat the chair behind the small desk.

Nazam glared, "You already know where you are to be next. You are to appear on the Morning After show and discuss with it's host Julie Chen about how your kick of concert last night went. And you are sup..."

"Supposed to smile at the camera like I actually give a shit." Yami smiled menicingly at Nazam as he finished his sentence for him.

Nazam was ruffled by this. His small mouse-like face turning purple. "I don't know why or how you became so disrespectful. But I assure you, it will get you no where fast."

Yami rolled his eyes and waved the man off. Nazam turned but before he exited he decided to tell Yami that he would see him there, then left. Was Yami ever glad for that, to finally be alone with his manager literally micro-managing him. The bus driver pulled out of the terminal and onto the highway, pulling off at the exit that directed them towards Domino City. Yami sat back and relaxed as he ran through his head what he would say to Julie Chen while they talked later that morning. But he could barely come up with anything. So he just decided to answer whatever questions she had for him and prayed that he would survive.

As the lights of different cities passed by, Yami began to wonder about the world and how it operated. Like a house full of people either stabbing someone else's back to get ahead or going no where fast. It was like the world had gone mad.

A world gone mad?

Suddenly, and idea hit Yami. Lyrics coming to him as a cascading waterfall of words, grabbing a pen and paper he began to write:

"All around me are familiar faces

Worn out places,

Worn out places.

Bright and early for the daily races

Going nowhere

Going nowhere..."

Yami thought back to last night, about how the sadness had corrupted him and that they only releif he felt was if he drowned his sorrows. Continuing on that thought he wrote:

"And their tears are filling up their glasses

No expression

No expression

Hide my head I wanna drown my sorrows

No tomorrow

No tomorrow..."

He laughed lightly to himself. How he thought it funny that the people in the world were so eager to do whatever it took to get ahead. Some didn't care who they hurt in the process. How some ran in circles only to find themselves back where they started. Turning back to his paper now he wrote:

"And I find it kinda funny

I find it kind of sad

The dreams in which I'm dying

Are the best I ever had

I find it hard to tell you

I find it hard to take

When people run in circles

It's a very, very

Mad world

Mad world..."

Yami paused as he finished that last line. It had been a long time since a song had come to him like this. But he didn't think very much of it, for it may not happen again. Shrugging he continued to write, perfecting the song as much as he could for he intended on performing it tonight at his concert. Now, to just pick a wardrobe that goes along with it.

~Meanwhile~

Yugi, Heba, and Solomon Muto where all on their way back to Domino City. Yugi sighed as he thought of the night before. How he couldn't believe that his celebrity crush looked even hotter in person. How he wished he could hold Yami, to feel his body close to him. Sighing Yugi continued to day dream, unaware that his twin was about to stick a straw in his ear.

"HAHAHA! GOTCHYA!" Heba crowed as he shoved one of the spare straws from their lunch into Yugi's ear.

Yugi cringed and pulled it out "Ugh, Heba! Did you really have to do that?"

"Yes. You were day dreaming again, and I'm pretty sure I know who." Heba grinned.

Yugi blushed hard, "N-no y-you d-d-don't."

"HA! Denial is the clencher! You were daydreaming about Yami, weren't you?" Heba teased.

"So what if I was?" Yugi asked, blushing deeper.

"Nothing. I bet they were naughty too." Heba snickered.

"HEBA! YOU'RE SUCH A PERVERT!" Yugi yelled as he covered his face.

Heba laughed. He loved teasing his twin, especially when it came to sexual terms. Heba looks a lot like Yugi, except that he has tan skin like their mother. Most people won't believe that the two are brothers, since they lived apart from each other since they were seperated at birth. Heba had lived in Egypt till recently when their mother passed away due to terminal illness. Sure Heba missed her a lot, but he too was excited to live with his brother whom he had only heard about.

When Yugi had found out from his grandpa after his father disappeared that he had a twin brother in Egypt. He begged to hear more about him. Then, when Solomon told him that Heba was coming to live with them in Japan, Yugi was exstatic. Ever since, the two were inseperable. "Whataya gonna do when you see him at the autograph siging?" Heba asked honestly.

Yugi shrugged "I don't know. I'll probably chicken out and run away."

"No you won't, because I'll be there with you." Heba said.

"B-but..." Yugi stammered.

"No brother of mine is going to be called a chicken just because he couldn't talk to his crush." Heba smiled reassuringly at Yugi.

Yugi nodded. He loved that his brother was so supportive of him. Of course, Heba was the more aggresive out of the two. Guess that came from living in Egypt for so long, or of course it could also be that he was just naturally that way. "Heba, what do you think his personality is gonna be like?" Yugi asked out of curiousity.

Heba looked at him "Well if he's anything like the magazine's say. He should be billionaire, play boy, phalanthropist who's ego is larger than his head."

Yugi sighed. "I don't think so."

Heba looked at him questioningly. Laughing lightly, Yugi began to explain "Well it's just the look on his face in his posters and the pictures in the magazine's. He seems so sad now. I mean when he first started his eyes had a light all their own, but now they're dim. As if the fire in his soul has gone out." He said as he looked down.

Heba could tell that his brother felt sorry for his favorite super star. "I'm sure he's fine Yugi. I just think that he's going through that phase that most people like him do." He assured him.

Yugi smiled "Thanks Heba. I really hope so." And with that both boys stared out the windows of the car.

Yugi's thoughts trailed to Yami again. He couldn't wait to meet him at the signing, he just hoped that he wasn't too big to talk to someone like him. Sure he was just a fan but he knew everything there is to know about Yami. At least, from what he read in the tabloids and he knew that you couldn't trust everything you read, because half was either made up or a total lie to earn business. Yugi thought that if by some miracle he got to sit down with the star and talk with him, he would do whatever it took to really get to know him. To become his friend, or maybe something more.

He blushed at the thought. Could he possibly be in love with Yami, or was it just infatuation? Yugi wished he could find the answers. Yugi heard familiar lyrics on the radio. Listening closer, he realized that Yami's song 'For Your Entertainment' that he performed last night was broadcasting. Then he heard the talk show host say that Yami was live there at their studio. Listening closer now, he closed his eyes and imagined the star in his tight leather pants and sheer tank top that he wore in his performance at the concert last night. He remembered how Yami had grasped his hand for a breif moment as he passed by on stage, how he had held onto it for as long as he could.

Yugi hummed along as Yami sang, his deep baritone voice melting his heart. The radio dj announced that Yami would be at the local music store in Domino City for an autograph signing and that fans needed to be sure to get their tickets for they were going fast. He also reminded fans about Yami's concert later tonight that was being held in the new Kaiba Dome. Yugi mentally checked in his mind that he had already got his tickets. As their grandpa finally pulled into the driveway of their gameshop home, both boys exited the car in a rush. Running into the house and up the stairs into their rooms. Scowering through their wadrobes for the best outfits to wear for a full day of entertainment.

Yugi looked at the cloths he had picked out, a tight black tank top and a a grey sweater vest that zipped up and blue jeans and black sneakers. He hoped it looked edgy enough. Just then Heba walked in wearing a midnight blue tank top and white jean pants and studded boots. A silver chain hung from his studded belt, and he wore a studded braclet around his wrist. Looking at the outfit Yugi had laid out, Heba groaned "Yugi! Are you really going to wear that?"

Yugi looked at him stunned "Yes. Why what's wrong with it?"

Heba laughed. "Here let me help you."

It didn't take long for Heba to find a dark crimson tank top, Yugi's studded boots, and black leather pants. He also pulled a studded belt, a chained wallet, and another studded braclet from his own wardrobe for Yugi to borrow. Once dressed, Yugi looked at himself in the mirror. Heba stood in the doorway to his room and asked "Ready to go?" Yugi nodded and turned to follow his brother.

"Alright Yami...here I come." He said with a smile, and closed the door.


	4. Chapter 4 - Grin and Bear It

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Yugioh or any of its characters. I gained inspiration for this while listening to one of my favorite artists Adam Lambert. Also, I do not own any of the songs that I will be using in here! Original ownership goes to the artist. Also I don't own the sunglasses brand Pugs, credit goes to the original owners. I don't own the Iphone 4S as well, credit for creation of this awesome phone goes to Apple.

WARNING: This story may eventually contain a LEMON! I'm not sure yet if I'm going to be incorporating it or not, so please pay attention to the warnings in future chapters to be sure. I don't want to offend anyone! :D

WARNING #2: This story is starting to turn into a song parody. So please forgive me if you find yourself reading a lot of song lyrics. But it helps with the story line and since Yami is a famous musician there will be times where inspiration comes to him and he'll begin to write a song. I probably won't post the whole song most of the time because it'll take up a lot of space in writing. But it'll lessen...I hope :(

NOTE: I apologize to you all that this story doesn't get updated as often as the others do. I'm pretty dead on it right now. I'm just kinda waiting for more inspiration. We'll see what happens.

Yami: Finally going to update this one huh?

Me: Yeah. I've just been so dead on it lately I figured just wing it and see what happens.

Yami: Need any help.

Me: Possibly *smiles at him*

Yami: Oh *winks*

Me: *giggles* Do we have an accord? *extends hand*

Yami: Agreed *shakes my hand*

Me: Great! Now let's get started! *turns to computer*

Yami: Alright...Read and Review please!

_**Chapter 4 - Grin and Bear It**_

****To Yami, the bus ride to Domino City was long and slow. The bright ever changing lights as different cities passed by his window held absolutely no interest for him. For he felt once you've seen them once, you've seen them all. For ever city started look the same, except for a few out of place signs that advertised businesses that were only located in that particular town alone, and they only stopped a couple of times in order to refuel and grab some food. From what his band says, Yami can become very grumpy on an empty stomach. Yami laughed silently at this, he loved his band with all of his heart. Yet there was so much he couldn't share with them. For he was afraid that if he did, they wouldn't think the same way about him as they do now.

Sighing heavily, Yami cast his gaze out the window. As he did so, his Iphone 4S phone buzzed across the smooth surface of his desk. Glancing at the screen, a small clear picture of Nazam appeared above a white 10-digit number. Groaning Yami picked up the phone and hit the light green button. "Yeah?" He answered, annoyed.

"Where are you?" Nazam sneered over the line.

"Don't get mad at me. It's not my fault you forced me to ride my tour bus instead of taking the jet." Yami joked.

"You should've been here by now." Nazam nagged, ignoring him.

"Really? The drive to Domino is four hours, it's only been two and a half." Yami, a slight note of ignorance coating his tone.

"You were scheduled to be here at nine am it is now ten am. What is taking so long?" Nazam growled.

Yami glanced over at the clock on the corner of his desk. Its L.E.D. screen read seven-thirty am. Chuckling, he looked at the clock on his phone, it read the same. Rolling his eyes, Yami laughed "You should get that expensive 24k gold Rolex watch of yours fixed Nazam. For all the clocks say that it is seven-thirty am, not ten am. So take a chill pill and stick it where the sun don't shine." Yami snickered.

"How dare you, you ungrate..."

Yami hung up and let the phone drop down on the desk hard. Shaking his head, he pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger, and sighed. _"Why does Nazam insist on always making me treat him like dirt?"_ He asked himself.

He shrugged and let his hand fall into his lap, looking out the window again. Finally, an hour and a half later, Yami pulled up to the front of the building that held the _Morning After_ show. And who should he see waiting for him, none other than little, old Nazam. Whose facial expression emitted pure anger and frustration. Yami chuckled lightly to himself. He found it funny how Nazam's ear's turned bright red whenever he was mad, for it made him look like he had just stepped out of a sub-zero freezer.

Exiting his tour bus, Yami slid on his deep-black _Pugs_ shades and stretched for he had become slightly stiff from the long bus ride. But, no sooner had Yami stepped down from the doorway and onto the hot pavement, that a large group of fan girls swarmed him instantly. Luckily, his body guards formed a barrier around him quickly, in order to keep the ecstatic teens at bay. Yami smiled and waved non-chalantely to them and continued walking towards Nazam, avoiding any unnecessary need to sign autographs, shirts, or the dreaded, unwanted breast signature. He didn't want what happened last time to happen again, and he shuddered at the thought.

Reaching Nazam, Yami walked past him to avoid the chance that his fans would surround them and they wouldn't be able to get anywhere. Nodding at his manager to follow him, Yami made his way to the door. Once there, the biggest of his body guards blocked the entry way while the rest lead him through safely, ensuring that he wasn't within arm's reach of any of the girls. Inside the building now, Yami slipped his shades up so the rested just above his forehead, and glanced around. The cool air-conditioned building felt great against the heat of the day. Yami noticed little signs everywhere beckoning messages of welcome to him. Yami smiled _'That never gets old'_ He thought.

Unfortunately, his joy was short lived. "You're late." Nazam sneered at him.

Yami chuckled and shows him his phone "Guess again."

Nazam glanced at the screen, it said eight-thirty am. Nazam scowled and Yami snickered "You see I'm fashionably early."

Nazam hated when Yami was right. When he signed Yami on, he was a gunhoe kid who had made his career about making others dreams become reality, and wanted nothing more than to travel the world and write music. To perform in front of thousands of fans every night, to live his dream. But over time, the jubilant kid turned into a man who has become senile and ungrateful. Even his personality has tanked. There was something hindering him from being the most outgoing artist Nazam has ever seen. Just what was it?

Yami noticed Nazam staring at him, but it wasn't in his usual scowl. For his face had in it a hint of concern and worry around the edges. Why was he staring at Yami like that? Was Nazam actually starting to worry about him? But before Yami could ask, a crew of makeup artists and wardrobe professionals rushed over to him. "Mr. Sennen sir. We need to get you camera ready in half an hour." They said as they got behind him and started pushing him towards the dressing room.

Groaning, he followed them unwillingly. Nazam snickered, "I'll see you back stage." He called after Yami. Turning, Yami glared over his shoulder at Nazam. He knew that his manager had said that to him on purpose.

Finally in the dressing room, the makeup artists went to work. Tugging and pulled at Yami. Gelling and spraying his hair intensely to make sure it would stay put under the intensity of the stage lights; powdered his face even though his complexion was already perfect; and did a little stage make-up that he would normally wear during his performances. Once they were done with him, they sent him over to the wardrobe professionals who, to Yami, seemed like they had put him in a hundred some outfits before they found the right one. They decided to let him wear what he was originally wearing but added a bright white suit coat with small tails off the back that was lined with crimson silk on the inside. On the shoulders stood small spikes to add to his edgy look. They completed it with studded wristbands and chains hanging off his pants. Feeling he was finally ready they sent him on his way to get wired with a mic. Since the _Morning After _ show was filmed in front of a live studio audience.

Standing behind the curtain now, Yami took in a few deep breathes. He had learned that the trick to any on screen appearance was to stay calm and collected. He had done talk shows over a million times but never had he been in front of Julie Chen. One of the most renowned talk/game show hosts in all of America. But she was here on special request from Nazam to talk with Yami today in front of his fans and shockingly, she gladly accepted. Her exact words were, quote,_"After all, it's not every day you get to talk to one of the most famous music artists in the entire world, right?"_

Taking a deep breath in again, a techy in all black with spiky, fire red hair and light, baby blue eyes appeared in front of Yami. The badge on his chest read the name _Axel_ , and he was staring at Yami now. "Mr. Sennen?" He asked.

"Yes?" Yami replied

"You'll need to go on stage now sir. I'll turn your mic on and when you hear Mrs. Chen call your name, we'll play your song _'For Your Entertainment' _ briefly as you walk out and she greats you. It's straight across the stage and down a couple steps. Be sure to sit in the chair directly across from where she is. Alright?" Axel said, looking intensely at Yami.

Yami nodded. "Got it."

"Good, oh and one more thing?" Axel asked, kinda shy now.

"What is it?" Yami asked.

"Um...if it's not too much trouble. Could I get your autograph? You see it's for my daughter. She's eleven and she absolutely adores you. Of course she's going to be jealous as all hell that I got to meet you in person. It's the least I can do for her." Axel admitted with a small smile.

Yami grinned, how sweet of a father to do something so special for his daughter. "Of course. Do you have something specific you want me to sign?" Yami asked as he pulled a black sharpie marker that he always carried with him for occasions such as this.

"Oh yeah, right here." Axel said as he reached into his deep, side pants pocket and pulled a petite-small size white t-shirt out of it.

Looking at it, Yami noticed it was one of the concert t-shirts that they were selling up in the front of the house while he was performing last night. This guy must have been there, that or either bought it off of someone who had. Smiling Yami grabbed the shirt and bent down and stretched it over his leg, as to prevent any breaks in the signature and inconsistency. He wrote "Missed ya. With Love. Yami"

Finishing, he handed the shirt back to Axel, who became instantly excited. "Thank you so much Mr. Sennen sir. I..." He began, but was silenced by Yami's raised hand.

"Please, call me Yami." Yami smiled.

"Thank you again Yami. She'll be so happy. OH! I almost forgot!" Axel said as he reached over and turned on Yami's mic to the front stage.

Over the small speaker in his ear, Yami heard Julie Chen say.._."He is one the most popular music artists today. He's been voted the world's most eligible bachelor. Here to talk about his concert tour and the release of a new album Mr. Yami Sennen!"_

The live studio audience went crazy as they cheered at his name. Walking to the edge of the curtain, Yami waved goodbye to Axel and took a deep breath. _"Remember, just grin and bear it."_ He thought and stepped out onto the stage.


	5. Chapter 5 - Newsy or Nosy

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Yugioh or any of its characters. I gained inspiration for this while listening to one of my favorite artists Adam Lambert. Also, I do not own any of the songs that I will be using in here! Original ownership goes to the artist. Also I don't own the sunglasses brand Pugs, credit goes to the original owners. I don't own the Iphone 4S as well, credit for creation of this awesome phone goes to Apple. **

**WARNING: This story may eventually contain a LEMON! I'm not sure yet if I'm going to be incorporating it or not, so please pay attention to the warnings in future chapters to be sure. I don't want to offend anyone! :D**

**WARNING #2: This story is starting to turn into a song parody. So please forgive me if you find yourself reading a lot of song lyrics. But it helps with the story line and since Yami is a famous musician there will be times where inspiration comes to him and he'll begin to write a song. I probably won't post the whole song most of the time because it'll take up a lot of space in writing. But it'll lessen...I hope :(**

**NOTE: I apologize to you all that this story doesn't get updated as often as the others do. I'm pretty dead on it right now. I'm just kinda waiting for more inspiration. We'll see what happens.**

**Me: **I finally have inspiration for this stupid thing.

**Yami:** *glares at me* It's not stupid

**Me:** I honestly have no idea why everyone likes this one so much.

**Yami:** Maybe it's because you're just a good writer

**Me:** *blushes* Far from.

**Yami:** *groans* Read and Review please.

_**Chapter 5 - Newsy or Nosey?**_

The crowd was in absolute uproar as Yami walked across the stage to where a couple of white chairs and a small, square wooden table with a vase full of beautiful flowers on its top stood, directly in the middle. The back of the stage was lined with tall, clear window panes that overlooked Domino's mini-shopping plaza. You could clearly see the different people bussling about, either running errands or going shopping with friends. Yami smiled and waved as he strutted in time with the beat of his song that was playing lightly in the background as soon as he appeared from behind the curtain. Looking forward now, he saw the small and beautiful Julie Chen standing a few feet away waiting to greet him. Yami smiled as he grasped the hand that Julie extended to him and shook it firmly and they both took their seats, while techies and security guards motioned for the crowd to quiet down. "Welcome, Mr. Sennen. I'm glad to have you on the show today." Julie said with a quaint smile.

"It's great to be here Julie." Yami replied back, as his fans squeeled and he smiled and waved to them briefly.

"So tell me Mr. Sennen how does it feel to be the worlds youngest artist to be voted the number one most eligible bachelor?" Julie asked him inquisitively.

"Please, call me Yami." He said, "And to be honest with you I actually had no idea that I was until my obnoxious manager shoved the magazine cover of Cosmo in my face. Mind you it's not always fun to be staring at yourself." He chuckled lightly as the crowd laughed.

"I would imagine. So, Yami, we hear tell that you are currently working on a new album. Could you tell us about that?" Julie asked, clasping her hands and leaning forward slightly.

"Well, who ever told you that told you wrong. I'm currently on tour for the album I just recently released and this may be my last album for a while." He replied honestly, for he really had no idea for any new songs lately to even create a full album.

The fans in the crowd almost cried when they heard this news. Yami wasn't going to release a new album any time soon? This was unheard of! He was always working on the next album while he was on tour for one! This coudln't truly be happening, could it? Techies and security guards motioned for silence again as Julie looked to them then back to Yami. "If you don't mind me asking Yami, but...I guess I can speak for majority here. Why do you feel that you won't be releasing anything new?"

Yami shrugged, "I just haven't found any inspiration lately."

"I'm sure your manager isn't too happy to hear this truth right now is he?" She asked, looking at him.

"No. I'm sure he's back stage throwning one of his fits right now. I'm sure I'll hear all about it on the way to the autograph signing today." Yami chuckled as he pictured Nazam backstage attempting to pull his non-existent hair out of his head.

Julie laughed lightly, "So you do still plan on attending your signing today?"

"Yes...didn't I just say that?" Yami asked, confused.

"Yes you did. Sorry so silly of me. Umm...Yami...I'm sure most of the young woman in here want to know, is there anyone special in your life right now? Any girlfriends hiding in the wings while you make your show appearances and performe on stage?" Julie asked, a smirk crossing her face.

Yami glared, "I thought this conversation was to be about my concert, not my love life?"

"Oh come now Yami. Surely a very attractive, young man such as yourself couldn't possibly be single. Tell me, is she the quiet type. Or do you keep her hidden to avoid ridicule by the paparazzi?" Julie pressed, curious now.

Yami could feel his blood boil. How dare she press for information that she had no prior permission to ask him about. Yami wasn't bout to tell her anything for fear that paparazzi would really be hounding him, and who needs bad publicity. "I'm sorry Julie but I'm not obligated to tell you anything about my love life so you can just stick your nose into somebody elses business that has nothing what-so-ever to do with me." He groweld as he stood and bowed. "Have a nice day Julie."

With that he turned and stormed off the stage, his fans screeching for him to come back. Ripping through the curtain, Yami yanked off his mic and slammed it hard on the table. Cringing as the high squeal noise erupted through the speakers. Walking quickly, he passed by Nazam who he could tell was reacting in the way he had described him to be. "You have a lot of explaining to do." Nazam sneered, keeping pace with him.

"I don't have to explain anything to you." Yami snapped.

"What the hell was that back there? You're scheduled to be here till eleven, it's only ten-fifteen." Nazam said, holding out his rollex for Yami to see.

"Well then she'll just have to find someone else to fill the time slot because I am not going back out there." Yami threw open the building doors, his security guards forming a wall around him and Nazam.

Paparazzi and fans surrounded them, but the guards kept walking feeling little to no resistance from the crowd. Yami kept his head down as he slipped of the jacket that he was wearing and threw it over the head of one of the security guards to his fans, who fought viciously over who got to keep it. It didn't take long for them to come to his bus, and once onboard Yami shut the door hard behind him and Nazam then took a seat behind his desk and sighed. 'Safe at last.' He thought silently.

Nazam turned on him. "Do you mind explaining what happened out there?"

"You're not going to drop it are you?" Yami said, glaring at him.

"No I'm not." Nazam replied, shaking his head.

"She asked me a touchy question and I reacted. Simple as that." Yami said, waving him off.

"No. There's more to it then just that. I've never seen you act that way towards anyone who's asked you that same question before. Before you used to just ignore it and divert the conversation to something else entirely or you would act like you didn't hear them. Yami there is something on with you and I want to know what it is!" Nazam exclaimed, slamming his palms down hard on Yami's desk.

Yami glared up at him. Nazam knew full well not to bother him when he was angry, yet here he was drilling Yami for answers. Slowly, he laced his fingers together and rested them against his mouth, his elbows on the table. Closing his eye's he sighed, "I'm not going to explain anything. So you might as well just make sure that the driver knows where he's going for the next event. I'm sure you wouldn't want us to be late."

"Yami, please..." Nazam begged, a little nicer now.

"Just go." Yami snapped.

Nazam stared at his young client for a moment, then sighed and let his chin fall to his chest. Standing straight, he looked down at Yami's still form. "Alright then." He said in almost a whisper, then turned and walked to the front of the bus where the driver sat.

As soon as he heard the door shut, Yami's eyes shot open and he stood and went to the back room where the bedroom was located. Shutting the door hard behind him, Yami flopped face first into the mattress. It was one of those nice, memory foam one's that he had gotten a while back when he was touring so much that it had taken quite a toll on his back. But it wasn't his back that bothered him now, for his heart was aching again. The rift that was there the night before was threatening to incapacitate him again. Groaning, Yami wrapped his arms around the top of his head as he buried his face into the comforter and began to cry. Silently, he thought 'Why must the world find pleasure in seeing me suffer? Do they want me to be miserable?'

Yami cried harder at the thought. He hated being alone. In fact, it was one of his worst fears. That he would go through this life alone, not knowing true happiness, not experienceing what true love really is! The rift ripped open his heart now, and Yami sobbed till he cried himself to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6 - Camera Ready

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Yugioh or any of its characters. I gained inspiration for this while listening to one of my favorite artists Adam Lambert. Also, I do not own any of the songs that I will be using in here! Original ownership goes to the artist. Also I don't own the sunglasses brand Pugs, credit goes to the original owners. I don't own the Iphone 4S as well, credit for creation of this awesome phone goes to Apple. **

**WARNING: This story may eventually contain a LEMON! I'm not sure yet if I'm going to be incorporating it or not, so please pay attention to the warnings in future chapters to be sure. I don't want to offend anyone! :D**

**WARNING #2: This story is starting to turn into a song parody. So please forgive me if you find yourself reading a lot of song lyrics. But it helps with the story line and since Yami is a famous musician there will be times where inspiration comes to him and he'll begin to write a song. I probably won't post the whole song most of the time because it'll take up a lot of space in writing. But it'll lessen...I hope :(**

**NOTE: I apologize to you all that this story doesn't get updated as often as the others do. I'm pretty dead on it right now. I'm just kinda waiting for more inspiration. We'll see what happens.**

**NOTE #2: The picture attached to this story is what Yami is wearing, and yes that is Adam Lambert in the photo (disclaimer: I do not own the photo)**

**Me:** *grips head in frustration*

**Yami:** *looks at me worried* What is it what's wrong?

**Me:** Oh it's nothing.

**Yami:** *gives me the 'really' look*

**Me:** *looks at him then sighs and smiles* It's just that this one is so difficult to update, but it's everyone's favorite.

**Yami:** *looks apologetic* I'm sorry love.

**Me:** *looks at him surprised* What'd you call me?

**Yami:** *back peddles* Nothing.

**Me:** *looks at him suspiciously* Read and Review please.

_**Chapter 6 - Camera Ready**_

Yugi fidgeted in his seat as his grandpa inched his way through the bumper to bumper traffic. They were running late, and the traffic wasn't helping ease his anxiety. Traffic was only this bad in Domino when a celebrity had come to town, and given the fact that Yami Sennen was the most popular artist out there it was no matter that the streets were crowded like this. Yugi ringed his hands as he looked through the window to his left then back through the windshield, the pace of his breathing increasing. Heba looked over to his twin, then reached over and grabbed his hand. Yugi snapped his head to look at him, and Heba smiled kindly. "Relax bro. We'll get there don't worry."

"Heba!" Yugi exclaimed, "Do you NOT see the traffic outside? It's so crammed! We're never going to get there in time!"

Heba slapped a palm to his forehead then turned in his seat and grabbed Yugi's legs, who eeped as Heba turned him to face him. "Yugi I promise, I will get you to the autograph signing. This was something that you've been waiting for ever since you found out Yami was going on tour. And by Ra's power, I will get you there, alright?" Heba asked in a stern voice as he stared intensely into his twins' eyes.

Yugi squirmed against his brothers' hold, and looked around again at the cars that surrounded them on all sides. Irritated, "HEY! Look at me!" Heba snapped, and Yugi locked eyes with him again. "We're going to get there. Just relax." He said, attempting to be soothing.

Yugi nodded this time, and Heba let go and turned to the front of the car. He was right, Yugi needed to relax or he was going to work himself into frenzy. To distract himself he decided to watch the news on his Iphone. He knew he had missed Yami's appearance earlier for they had been on the road while the show was airing. Pulling the sleek phone out of his pocket, he slid the arrow across the screen, unlocking it as it lit up. Scrolling through his apps, he found the web browser and tapped it lightly. As it launched, Yugi fought the urge to look out of the window again. For fear that his anxiety would kick in again and Heba would probably slap him that time around. He shuddered at the thought, his brother was scary when he was angry.

Once the browser was loaded, Yugi typed in the search bar "Yami Sennen Morning After Appearance". As the browser searched quickly, it brought up different links. Yugi clicked on the top one that claimed to be a direct video link to the show then turned the phone sideways, and the screen adjusted to the new position. As the video loaded, Yugi turned up the volume so he could hear what Julie Chen talked to Yami about. His heart fluttered as Yami appeared from behind the curtain. He couldn't believe that, even on camera, Yami still looked great. He thought about how hot Yami looked in the white, tailored coat he was wearing with the tight pants. Yami always looked so well put together and confident. But, once the timer hit ten minutes he noticed that Yami's whole demeanor changed. Yami suddenly became very agitated and defensive and stormed off stage. Yugi hit the rewind button for he must have missed what Julie had said to him, becoming slightly irritated with the woman for making his celebrity crush upset.

Pushing play, Yugi listened intensely to the recording. Then he heard it, she had asked Yami if he was seeing anyone and Yami became defensive over it. Feeling slight relief that his crush was still single, he couldn't help but notice the pain and hurt in Yami's eyes as his expression changed when Julie had asked the question. "Wow she must of really hit a nerve huh?" Heba asked, eavesdropping on what his brother was watching.

Yugi looked up to his brother with worried eyes and Heba turned to him. "Don't worry about it bro. I'm sure he's fine."

"I hope so. I don't like seeing him upset." Yugi said, looking down at the floor sadly.

"Of course you don't. You love him." Heba teased.

"I do not!" Yugi exclaimed, looking Heba blushing a deep crimson.

"HA! Denial is the clincher! You're in love bro!" Heba crowed.

"You're so absurd Heba!" Yugi complained, turning away from his brother as Heba continued to laugh.

A small smile graced Yugi's lips. He liked the fact of thinking that he may be in love the celebrity. But then his heart broke slightly in thinking of his and Yami's different social standings. Yami was a popular celebrity who had girls and, probably, guys falling for him left and right. While he was among the fan base that saw Yami in his godly hotness and dreamed of the impossibility of Yami falling in love with them. But, he still held out hope that he may have a chance someday.

"We're here boys." Solomon said, as he pulled to a stop.

Yugi and Heba both looked through the windshield and saw a huge crowd in front of Domino records. Girls and guys alike had gathered, some dressed up in cos-plays of Yami's stage costumes and some in regular street clothes, in front of the building awaiting the stars arrival. Yugi's heart skipped a few beats, he couldn't believe the had made it just in time to see Yami's epic arrival. He thought of the different possibilities of how the star was going to make his appearance. By helicopter, by repelling from the top of the building, there were so many possibilities.

Consumed by his excitement, Yugi practically ripped of his seat belt and threw the car door open, getting out and slamming the door behind him. Heba quickly followed, "See you later grandpa. We'll call you when we need a ride." He called back to Solomon as he chased after his twin.

"You two be safe now!" Solomon called as he watched the retreating form of his grandsons as the ran farther and farther away from the car.

Yugi sped through the crowd of people, his brother Heba close behind him. All Yugi could think about was getting to see Yami up close and personal for as long as possible. He knew that he also had the concert later that night to get to see the man of his dreams but he would be performing and this was Yugi's only chance to actually get to talk to the star. Yugi then felt a hand on his wrist and he turned to see Heba huffing next to him, his amethyst eyes glaring into Yugi's and he smiled sheepishly. "Sorry." He apologized, for he hadn't realized how fast he was going till now.

"Just stay close ok. I don't want to lose you in the crowd." Heba puffed as he looked around.

Yugi raised an eyebrow at him, "How could you lose me? All you'd have to do is look for my hair and you'll find me."

"Look at the poster genius." Heba said, pointing at one behind Yugi that was displayed in a store window. "In case you haven't noticed, Yami has the exact same hair style that we do. So that wouldn't exactly go too well if I mistook him for you now would it."

Yugi thought for a moment as he imagined the scene of Heba grabbing his favorite star by the arm, then a swarm of body guards snatching him up and carrying him away. His eyes widened and he turned to his twin "I'm sorry Heba, I didn't know what I was thinking." Yugi said apologetically.

"That's just it. You weren't thinking." Heba growled. "You never think when Yami's involved."

Yugi looked down at the ground. Heba was right. He didn't know what had come over him but he was sure that he wasn't going to leave his twins side again for the rest of the day.

Both twins stood at the edge of the crowd on the sidewalk as they waited for Yami's tour bus to arrive. Suddenly, the crowd began to scream, hoot and holler as they saw it turn the corner just down the street. Yugi turned and once his eyes laid on Yami's name textile scrawled beautiful across the tinted windows, his heart raced and his breathing quickened. He was here. Yami was really here. As the bus pulled up in front of the crowd, the door on the side opened up and a bald man that Yugi identified as Yami's manager Nazam stepped out and smiled at the crowd. But where was Yami?

Nazam raised his hands, motioning for the crowd to quiet down just a little bit and the responded accordingly. "Who's ready to meet Mr. Yami Sennen?" Nazam called out as the crowd cheered in response.

"I thought so. Yami is currently getting ready, but he will be out to meet you all shortly." Nazam said with a wave and disappeared into the bus, as two rather large security guards took his place.

Yugi couldn't believe it. Here he was just moments away from seeing Yami in person again and he could hardly contain himself. He was about to just run to the bus and attempt to duck past the security guards when he felt his brothers hand grasp his upper arm and he turned to him. Heba's eyes held cautioning look. "Don't even think about it bro." Heba said, glaring.

"What?" Yugi asked innocently.

"I could see what you were planning. You forget. We're twins. I can sense what you're going to do before you do it." Heba said, staring intensely into Yugi's eyes.

"I know that but..." Yugi began to protest but was cut short.

"No buts!" Heba exclaimed. "You stick with me, got it?"

"Got it." Yugi replied, pouting.

Just then the bus doors opened and Nazam reappeared amongst the crowd. "Yami is awake and moving everyone. He will be out shortly." Then he disappeared into the bus again.

Yugi was anxious. He couldn't wait till Yami stepped out from behind that door.

_**~Meanwhile~**_

Yami woke as he felt the bus come to a quick stop. Pushing himself up he curled one of his legs up and sat on it as he let the other fall limp over the side of the bed. He felt the memory foam mattress adjust itself to conform against his new position, offering comfort and support. Sighing heavily, Yami reached up and rubbed his sore, tear-red eyes. _'Great.'_ He thought, _'Nazam is going to kill me for this.'_

_*KNOCK* *KNOCK* *KNOCK* _came a rapping on Yami's bedroom door.

"What?" Yami groaned out.

The door opened slightly and Nazam's bald head peered around the edge. Once his eyes landed on Yami's face, the widened in horror. "What have you done to yourself?" He asked.

"I took a nap. I'm sorry." Yami shrugged as he looked away then back to Nazam.

"Well hurry up and get ready. Your public awaits. And please do something about your eyes and your face. You need to be camera ready just in case paparazzi arrive." Nazam sneered then disappeared, shutting the door behind him.

Sighing, Yami stood slowly and walked to the small bathroom that was connected to the bedroom and flicked on the light, wincing slightly as his eyes adjusted to the harsh light. He leaned against the counter as he began to nitpick at his face and eyes. Lines of were his face had pressed against the comforter were a dark maroon in color, and the whites of his eyes were lined with a dark red around the edges. "Totally camera ready." He joked.

Reaching down, Yami opened the small top drawer of the vanity and pulled out some of his stage make-up that he used for his performances as well as some soothing eye drops for his eyes. Twisting off the cap of the drops, Yami titled his head back and raised the bottle above one of his eyes with one hand and stretching his lids apart with the other to ensure his eye would stay open so the medicine could go straight in. He did the same process with the other eye, then blinked a bunch of times to spread the medicine around and twisted the cap back on the bottle and returned it to the draw. Next, he opened a small compact with a cream-powder concealer and rubbed some onto his face, covering the imprinted lines and other things he considered to be imperfections on his skin. Once finished, Yami closed the compact and put it back in the drawer then closed it gently. He then turned and looked at himself in the mirror, "Better." He said aloud as he twisted and turned at different angles to be sure he would look good in each.

Finishing up in the bathroom, Yami turned out the light then crossed the room to the mirror-door closet and opened it. "Now just to decide what to wear." He sighed as he looked at the different shirts, pants, and shoes before him.

He decided on a forest green, tailored jacket, a simple white t-shirt, black jeans, brown leather gloves which he cut the fingers off of to make them look like biker gloves, and a few gold chain and a gold pendant. Sitting on the edge of the bed, he zipped up the brown leather boots the he decided to wear to complete the look, he fought with himself if he wanted to tuck the jeans in or leave them outside of the boots. Shrugging, he left the jeans on the outside and stood. Looking himself over in the mirror, he straightened up his hair then winked at himself and turned towards the door. Taking a deep breath, he grasped the handle. "Here we go." He said to himself, then pulled it open and walked through the hall and to the door which on the other side, his adoring fans waited to greet him.


	7. Chapter 7 - Go With the Flow

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Yugioh or any of its characters. I gained inspiration for this while listening to one of my favorite artists Adam Lambert. Also, I do not own any of the songs that I will be using in here! Original ownership goes to the artist. Also I don't own the sunglasses brand Pugs, credit goes to the original owners. I don't own the Iphone 4S as well, credit for creation of this awesome phone goes to Apple. **

**WARNING: This story may eventually contain a LEMON! I'm not sure yet if I'm going to be incorporating it or not, so please pay attention to the warnings in future chapters to be sure. I don't want to offend anyone! :D**

**WARNING #2: This story is starting to turn into a song parody. So please forgive me if you find yourself reading a lot of song lyrics. But it helps with the story line and since Yami is a famous musician there will be times where inspiration comes to him and he'll begin to write a song. I probably won't post the whole song most of the time because it'll take up a lot of space in writing. But it'll lessen...I hope :(**

**NOTE: I apologize to you all that this story doesn't get updated as often as the others do. I'm pretty dead on it right now. I'm just kinda waiting for more inspiration. We'll see what happens.**

_**Chapter 7 - Go With the Flow**_

Once he stepped out of the door, the sound of up roaring fans was deafening. Their squeals and calls were so loud that Yami actually flinched at first from the noise but regained his composure quickly and cast a charming smile at all of them, raising a hand to wave politely.

Stepping down from the bus and shutting the door behind him, he turned on his heel and walked down what he guessed was supposed to be a red carpet, though it looked more like the color of dried blood then the usual crimson that awaited his arrival at larger venues. But he couldn't complain, after all this whole event was a last minute thing announced by Nazam at the beginning of the week so settling for second hand best was definitely in order. It's not like he cared anyway, he was rather used to change by now.

As he made his way down the aisle, he would stop periodically to sign autographs and pose with fans for pictures, casting a few glances at the different paparazzi that had already shown up like he figured they would. He could never get a moments peace from their constantly flashing cameras so it was laughable for Nazam to think that they had already beaten them there. Whom of which he hadn't noticed was following close behind him till..."Alright you've had your fun! You'll have plenty of time for that inside now get moving." The all too familiar voice that belonged to his manager sneered in his ear.

A slight grin curved Yami's lips, "As you wish your majesty." He let out a low chuckle as he chanced a glance over his shoulder to only see the man's face contorted in anger at the sarcastic remark.

Reaching the steps of Domino Records, the star turned about one last time and clasped his right hand over his mouth before lowering and moving it in a half moon, signifying that he had thrown a kiss to each of his fans, who only screamed the louder at the gesture. The grin he wore widened as he turned and stepped inside the air conditioned building, body guards closing off the entrance behind him once Nazam was also safely inside.

Yami's crimson eyes widened as he got a good look around the space that represented the store. Shelves lined the walls of the space, holding many different types of music from CD's to Vinyl. All the casings varying from plastic to paper. Granted it was smaller than other stores but that didn't bother him. For he knew that music was sold in many different ways so that they could cater to the different tastes of the human species.

As he took another step inside, he turned his head to see the owner of the store walked up to greet him, his right hand extended in welcome which in turn the star reached out with his own and the two exchanged a firm shake. "Welcome to Domino City Records Mr. Sennen! It's an honor to have you!" The small, round man said in a very rushed and over excited tone.

All the star could do was smile and nod in reply as he winced again from the deafening squeals coming from the teen female clerks that just stood a few feet away. "The honor is mine sir. But, I do apologize that this is such last minute. My manager Nazam doesn't really seem to care for others busy schedules other than his own." Yami said as he smirked after catching a dark glare from the bald man standing beside him.

"Oh not at all Mr. Sennen, not at all! We are pleased to have you." The man said again, thinking about how having the star in his store would help drum up his business.

"Please," the celebrity said as he raise a hand, smiling kindly "call me Yami."

"Well Yami, we have a table set up for your right over there by the advertising stand for your new album. We figured it would give the fans plenty of room to stand and wait for your autograph." The owner said as he turned, beckoning with his hand for the man to follow him.

"What do you have as far as security? I many love my fans but that doesn't mean I will want to get pummeled by them any time soon." Yami followed the round man, glancing over his shoulder to see Nazam following close behind him.

"Don't worry sir, we made sure that there are plenty of security guards here for your protection so none of the one's waiting to see you can get through until it's their turn. And even then we will have guards standing on either side of you at the table to stop any possible...um...oh what is that word where they lose all sense of control and tackle you to the ground?" The man said, snapping his fingers as the words was at the tip of his tongue.

Yami arced a brow, "Could the term you're looking for possibly be glomping?"

"That's it! Glomping!" The man's eyes widened as he pointed a finger at the star.

Yami chuckled and shook his head, he knew that term all too well for there had been many a time where his security had let their guard down for just a moment and some fan had broken through their line, tackling him to the ground then proceeding to place multiple kisses on his face and neck while ripping his clothes with their excited hands in the process. That was an experience Yami prayed to avoid at any cost. The owner could see the concern in the celebrity's eyes and smiled assuringly. "Don't you worry Yami. We won't allow that sort of behavior here if any is displayed they will be banned and thrown from the premises.

The star locked eyes with the round man again and nodded, giving sign that he entrusted the man with his safety.

After some explaining of how the day was going to go Yami took a seat on the plush, red leather covered seat and grasped one of the many sharpie markers on the table by a stack of unwrapped albums then began to sign them, wanting to have a few prepared before they opened the doors and commenced with the event.

~MEANWHILE~

The bright, amethyst eyed teen bounced with anticipation as he glanced up at the clock tower, reading it's face as it signaled that it was only a few minutes before he would be face to face with the man that he saw as not only his idol, but also as his celebrity crush. He could feel his heart race as the heated blood rushed through his veins, nervousness and anxiety clouding his mind, his hands wringing the flyer that his twin had found laying on the ground tightly in his hands; tearing some pieces off of it and watched it fall to the ground.

Heba's own eyes widened at this and quickly grabbed his brother's hands, steadying them and locking eyes with Yugi's. "Relax bro. Everything is going to be fine. You keep acting like this and you may just throw yourself into a nervous induced panic attack."

The young teen stared into his look-alike's stern yet concerned gaze and nodded, taking a few deep calming breathes to no avail. "I'm sorry Heba, I just can't seem to calm myself. This is my first time being able to see Yami and...and...well...what if he doesn't like me or if I make a total fool of myself by stumbling or tripping over my own feet and falling on the ground. You know there's going to be cameras in there and not just the one's belonging to the paparazzi. This is being broadcasted live over the news on live TV. What if something like that happens? I'll become the laughing stock of the whole town!" The young one's voice said in a rush of air as he could feel his anxiety grow with every word that said.

Heba's alarmed eyes widened more at this sudden burst from his twin and released Yugi's hands, only to grasp his shoulders and bring their faces closer together so that his brother had nowhere else to look except right at him. He had done this many times before when Yugi was about to have a break down for other things throughout their life, including after their parents died. "Yugi. Look at me."

The teen looked up and blinked in surprise at the other's intense expression. "Y...yes H..heba?"

"Calm. Down. Everything is going to be ok. You have to trust in yourself. Because if you constantly stress that something bad is going to happen then you'll make it so because you can't focus on just letting things be the way that they are."

Yugi couldn't help but sigh and nod in agreement, because he knew that his twin was right. He always was. They may be the same age, but Heba always had shown signs of greater maturity and wisdom then he did. It was as if they were complete and polar opposites. Like Yin and Yang. He took another deep breath and smiled slightly then nodded "You're right Heba. I need to stop being such a worry wart and learn to go with the flow."

"Exactly." Heba said as he released the smaller's shoulders, placing his hands on his hips and smirking. "Besides. I don't see how Yami could resist a delicacy such as yourself. I mean, you're small, sweet and practically unspoiled. It's like receiving a virgin angel on Christmas."

A dark blush crossed Yugi's features then as he suddenly went rigid at his twin's choice of words, "H..h...heba! Q..q..quit it!" He said, balling up his fists. "I'm sure Yami is nothing like that!"

The dark teen shrugged and raised his hands, closing his eyes, "Hey, it's not my fault that I've been born with the gift of the honest truth."

Yugi could feel as the blush burned in his cheeks and the fire spread through his body again as he went to say something else but stopped as he heard the owner of the store announce that they were now opening their doors to allow them in for the signing.

Heba turned to his twin and smiled. "Here we go. Are you ready?" He asked, offering his brother his arm for stability.

Yugi nodded and grasped the others extension, holding on rather tightly, "Yes. I'm ready."

"Alright then." Heba said and took a step forward, leading his twin towards the doors of what could possibly be, the beginning of Yugi's destiny.


End file.
